The “last mile” of communications from a retailer to a home can be improved and streamlined significantly. Often, the homeowners are not home to accept a delivery and the package is left on the doorstep, subject to theft and the weather. Animals or plants that may be delivered require specific conditions and attention.
Modern methods and systems for receiving a shipment, including living or dead organisms such as bacteria, fungus, plants, and animals, are being developed with increased functionality over methods and systems of the past. However, automated receiving and storing of animals or plants at preferable, comfortable settings for the animals or plants do not exist today. The disclosure addresses the issues of automated receiving and storage of organisms which may be dead or living.